L and Misa's next case
by Miana-Mint
Summary: After all this time away, will L be able to make his new path among the police and dig his teeth into this new 'Kira' case, with the anoying Misa by his side what possibly could go wrong? this the first chapter of L's new story.
1. Chapter 1

"He's gone Misa, there's nothing more we can do for him now, I'm afraid he chose the unjust methods to help the world and I'm afraid was too involved in being kira to even care about who he killed" L took the last pocky from the box and ate it enjoyably.

"but...but I just don't understand, why didn't you save him I thought you were friends, you were in collage together, he trusted you, I know he did...I remember" Misa ran her fingers along her temples and shook had making her long blonde hair stick to her face. "I remember something..." L turned to her interested but still continuing to eat the pocky in his mouth.

"You remember?" he pressured

"That's just it I don't remember at the same time, what is this?"

"something light must have done, maybe since you were the second Kira but you lost possession of the notebook you have lost all memories of it" he was mainly talking to himself and so did not see the need to stare at this hopelessly obsessed woman from across the table. She had come to visit him after paying tribute to light, she had found his hiding place, he had hidden away from Light and Nero and Mello, for a year now, he had disappeared into a depressing mind set and so his mind was closed to the intelligence it had once housed, to everyone else this meant he was dead. However this current talk with Misa had made his mind tick, his mind seemed to de-fade and he could see things clearer, maybe all he needed was a complete idiot to talk to, to make him re-activate, he would have to note this.

"Notebook? That thing you said light was using to kill people, I don't remember being the second kira all I know is that I loved light...I love him" she wavered on the last few words taking inwards looking at the edge of the table her hands spread out down by the sides of the chair swinging from side to side. Her body language was of one who was bored but her voice tone and questions were of a completely different nature.

"yes" was all L replied with, he could not be bothered to talk to her anymore, Misa had been taken to the police station for questioning after the case was closed, Matsuda was the one who questioned her, he was a soft when it came to women and he and Mori had agreed that she was a dead end, she had been in hysterical tears, she had made no since and she most obviously knew nothing of being the second kira, at this time they were just happy to no longer have to worry about Kira. Her case was dropped and she was allowed to leave freely. L knew all of this from his intelligent men over around the internet, he was easily aloud accesses into police files and solved new cases through the name 'R' instead of his famous 'L' he had solved over thirteen cases so far only small cases but ones important enough to be reported on in the newspapers, this was so that he could work up to being well known for helping the police without a single case either dropped or unsolved. He was very thorough with his investigations and he intended to make this new world without Kira a better place. He let out a small sigh as he finished his last pocky and looked up at Misa who had bee talking about her 'career' as a new model for the Tokyo girls magazine she had apparently had an interview within which she still expressed her feelings towards light and how she appreciated Kira's work.

Thanks to Misa's 'intelligence' L's small cases had been mainly 'Kira' followers, people trying to impersonate him killing criminals, in less evidence freeways, blood on their hands was easily found, no matter how hard they tried to scrape it off L would always find them, their ways of killing differed from, poison, simple and effective, through which most Kira followers used as they thought that was how Kira had killed them in the first place. But there were more gruesome methods used as well, L's least favourite had to be the 'jack the ripper' look alike the man they had finally arrested after three months and said he had killed them because that's what kira had told him to do in a vision, L had soon uncovered he was lying, trying to look like a kira supporter as to cover up for his true reason, the usual revenge on those who had killed his family. To be honest L was rather bored on these cases although they gave him something to do they were still no challenge, they were easily caught.

"...then there was another thing I was..." L slowly turned towards her and folded up the box.

"Misa, do you mind shutting up" Misa pouted and sighed wiping her eyes and stood up.

"I think I'm going to go anyway I have another photo shoot at four, and its... two" she looked at her watched on her ankle, it was silver and very small, she had to squint to see it, it had been a present from one of her many 'want to be' boyfriends.

"wait" L called out as she went to leave he stood up and walked towards her his back still arched as usual, He looked her up and down and gave her his usual inquisitive look, searching for something in her big wide eyes. "Can you get me some for pocky?" Misa laughed, her mouth wide she moved her face close to L's until they were eye to eye foreheads almost touching.

"sure thing sugar lips" L's eye twitched he hated her calling him that, in fact he didn't like Misa that much at all she was either full of energy or so depressed, he admitted he preferred this nick-name compared to the others she had given him. He didn't back down but she moved her head back and smiled broadly. "I'll see you soon I hope, don't get bored now!" she walked out of the door. L looked around, his place was empty apart from the small coffee table which they had been sitting at on the floor, a computer on the floor with the engine buzzing and whirring and a laptop opposite, the screens had the police data logger on and he had yet to check any new cases. He walked over and sat his usual way on the floor in front of the laptop. He strolled down the many cases, none of which caught his eye, until he reached the bottom, the next page and the next. There were so many cases which the police had yet to solve, so many useless unworthy of L's brain power until he strolled down and saw one that caught his eye. The letters were in bold outstanding against the rest obviously a new discovery had been made within this certain case, he clicked on it.

"Yes" L's face broke into an unusual smile he flicked his black hair out of his face and read.

'**L impersonator Killed thirteen men in Tokyo established building, apparently witnesses state that no apparent injuries came over them, they keeled over and were dead. Recent investigation finds that small holes were found within their temples and they in fact died from a Chinese poison injected into their temples, this poison spread through their body and they died of heart attacks, they died in conference on the night of 24****th**** of March at 4.46pm their deaths were exactly three minutes apart from one another.**

This unusual explanation made L's head twitch and whirl into action.

"Interesting..."


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been a long time since I wrote the first chapter of L and Misa's case but I am glad you liked it and that it is good ^^**

"Misa?" A woman in a long dress, her hair tied in a short ponytail and her black dress washing out all colour in her cheeks. "What are you looking for up here?" She was following a fast, concentrating, walking Misa, who was searching the established building for anything interesting, looking down at the place of the men's deaths eying up every angle, taking in exact details. She was trying to remember and take in every detail so that she had something to tell L when she returned, she had no idea what she was looking for exactly. She reached into her bag by her side and brought out a modern camera, pointing it down at the points they died and pin pointing them. She hoped these pictures would help.

"Misa you know you're not meant to be here!" The woman followed her looking behind her and ringing her hands. "I'm going to get in trouble"

"Don't worry! I'm Misa! None will mind me being here remember, I'm the cutest girl in Tokyo magazine for the fourth year running and the biggest star of the year 2000 onward!" Misa turned and smield her eyes making her look so cute and innocent. "And anyway none's here!"

"Yes none's here but not for long...they're going to come out from that meeting soon enough and then..."

"and then I'm going" Misa turned and walked into the lift ahead of them, the glass lift took them down from the fourth floor and down to the ground level. She took more pictures from inside the lift waved good-bye to her friend and walked out of the building.

L watched her from the security camera he had tapped into, he was sitting neatly on the floor staring at the screens, all of which he could see misa from different angles and her friend who was now walking briskly back to the meeting. He was chewing on a large lollipop which was multi coloured and full of sugar, the way he liked them. It was a long time before his brain clicked into action.

Obviously these people or person who had impersonated him was a fool, to kill those people so easily and the way it was done was so ordinary it made him bored already

'They killed them by Chinese poisoning? Easily shot through their temples using a small dart. Though how this was done? I still need to find out but most importantly why? Why would anyone want to impersonate him and take revenge, which it obviously was, by killing these men?'

L's eyes widened as he thought of a complete impossibility, maybe light was somehow still alive... maybe someone who was a light supporter, doing this to make the police look useless, as it was right under their noses that would be one possibility, but then, why these men? First L needed to get a list of the men who died their occupation, their hobbies try and find a link somewhere, and maybe they were kira supporters.

Soon enough the whirling of the laptop filled the room, and the click and taps of L as he searched, he soon came upon the case and opened the files attached, easy, the stupid police should re think their security especially as kira acceded it so easily.

"Hmmm"

He strolled down, reading intently, chewing and licking the lollipop thinking and remembering, he looked so quiet and un disturbed it was hard to imagine a man like him could ever have lived a life full of danger.

"Yes!" L bit down on the lollipop and he smiled slightly, seeing a connection at last. All the men had a small paragraph of writing underneath describing their occupation, life style and relations anything that the police investigating thought important enough to record. There was one sentence which all the men had.

**A kira supporter before Kira was reported to be killed, and brought to justice never said to have stopped supporting and seen often attending meetings which Kira is the main priority, this person was involved in a current 'kira reunited' which was a small group of people (all of which have died) who were making plans to bring kira back. Their means of doing this is unknown.**

"So there all Kira supporters... they were all within a group where kira was a main priority and they obviously knew each other, whoever impersonated me was not against me, they were either trying to avoid another kira outbreak or.. No they were attempting to stop this before it happened, trying to outdo L, make him look bad, but they were ruthless in their methods." L's thoughts made him smile; there was only one person who would have taken such a drastic method to make L look bad. But he was dead, there was a moment of sadness when L remembered how hard Mellow had tried to be his replacement he had watched his death, watched the many attempts the partnership between Matt and Mellow that had been something which had confused L, L never understood love, which is one reason he didn't understand Misa. If it wasn't mellow then who was it?

L pushed the laptop away from his knees and wiped his forehead, his hair was sticking slightly to his head, thinking was hard work and being stuck in a building for moths without proper daylight was a situation many would have been driven mad by, but L was used to it, he had been in deeper hiding than this before. Watari had always been there though, to talk to, now al her had was Misa's random visits. Another moment of sadness passed over L's handsome face. More obvious this time, his lips falling and his head bowed for a moment, a single tear fell from his left eye onto the floor.

Silence

So much had happened, so much pain and suffering of good people, because of kira, because of one boy wish to make the world a better place he had made it a worse one. Now L had to clean up after it. This didn't bother him though; he had to keep himself busy. With this thought in mind L sniffed and raised his head as the door to the building opened and the usual tinkle of misa's chains and heels came to L's ears. For a moment his heart lifted at the sound. He did not know why.

**Sorry guys but don't worry You'll find out where misa and L end up soon enough and remember to keep checking for the next chapter see ya guys x (sorry it took so long)**


	3. Chapter 3

"YUM!" Misa chopped down on the next chicken piece she picked up with her chopsticks, it had taken her so long to get the first one, L had already finished his usual, pocky and sugar and was again trawling through the Japanese FBI case files, just in case.

"Misa?" Misa lit up at the sound of him calling her name.

"Yes...L?" L rolled his eyes she was doing that thing again, going all high pitched and weird, he hated that about her.

"What could you see from each floor, tell me again?" Misa recounted again, what she had explained to L before countless times, but he always liked it fresh in his mind,

"..And there was one thing that interested me..." L looked behind him at her face, she was again concentrating on stabbing the chicken in her noodle box, and she looked slightly intellectual, which L couldn't help admiring, she was nice. Sometimes. "You know they all died there at the established building all thirteen of them?"

"Hmm"

"Why would someone be that stupid? As to kill every one of them all at once?"

"...argh" L sighed and let out a moan, she just didn't get it, and for a moment L wished for Kira. Light. Back just so he could talk to someone who actually understood how his brain worked, but then shook it off with the thought of how Light had reacted towards him when he had 'died' " they did it to make me look bad, to make a spectacle of those who loved ki..Light." L always made a point around Misa to say lights name not to make her feel worse, but to make her realise who she was infatuated with, who she was still determinedly in love with, although he had died. L had tried to take out her brain and examine it, he thought it would need rewiring, but she hadn't agreed. Shame.

"Why would anyone want to do that? You always get the job done, and Light was only doing what he thought was best what we...he thought was best." L narrowed his eyes, he knew Misa had been the second Kira but without sufficient evidence he couldn't prove it. Still this made her an all round more interesting, she had obviously been unhinged by her parent's murder and kira had been like 'superman' saving her from a falling sanity. Another deep sigh.

"I don't know Misa there are all manors of people out there," L wanted to get out of this building now, he needed to get the case moving, he couldn't do it here, there wasn't enough screens, not enough equipment, though he had solved several murders from this small laptop and computer, for this case he needed more. More man power maybe.

"Misa get something ready we need to leave tonight!"

Misa stood up dramatically, dropping her noodles on the floor and holding her chopstick aloft, chicken pieces skeward along them.

"WHY! ARE we in danger!" L groaned and shut down his laptop standing up and stretching slightly his back. "Wow!" Misa stared at him as he leaned back then to his usual hunched position.

"Yes?" L flicked his hair out of his eyes and pushed the top of the laptop down "pick it up then phone your body guard tell him you're ready to leave and you want to be taken to a nearby hotel, to the established building, I will come with you." L put on his usual mask, it made him look harmless and cute. A remarkable disguised for someone cold hearted. Though Misa knew. He wasn't.

They reached the Hotel, L set up his laptop, the usual whirling filing the room and Misa jumped onto the bed; she spread her arms and legs wide and sniffed the fresh smell of freshly pressed quilts.

"OHH! I love new hotels!"

"Hm" L looked over at her, she was wearing her usual black shorts and black tank top, it suited her making her look so thin, L hated super thin girls, and they were obviously the kind of people who never read a book, or opened up their minds to new foods. L was skinny but that was because he was using his brain all the time. Misa was just. Too thin, for him, or maybe she wasn't. L shook his head and looked away taking off his mask after he drew the curtains.

He was quick to tap into the security of the building; he searched the computers data base, and set up the cameras by his door so that he could see people entering and leaving clearly, Misa had booked the room for a single, so that it wouldn't arouse subsection and so that he could work freely without distraction.

First things first now that he could think clearer in the 'fresher' air, L called someone, not anyone thought someone he could trust.

"Matsuda?"

"yes who is this?"

"Its someone who needs your help on a the established building case"

"How did you..."

"Easily, I need to know everyone who went in and out of that building on that day...can you tell me?"

Matsuda fell silent, L was using a voice moderator so he wouldn't recognise him but he knew Matsuda wasn't as stupid as they made out so very often, he knew that Light was in the wrong, in the end. He had been the strongest man in that building on that last day. L was a little proud of him; he had seen everything he had been watching the case for so long watching for light to finally make a mistake. Impressed by Nero's work. Mello had always been more brutal allied.

"No" Matsuda finally came back to him with a blunt and finally answer. L was a little surprised.

"Listen I need them or I can easily just get them myself." L new this was a lie, he had tried but they had been locked down completely by the Japanese police.

"You can try, I assure you we have cracked down on this case and don't need anyone's help" He had seen though his bluff.

"...Matsuda..." Matsuda went quiet at the sound of his name once again. L gestured to Misa to come over she sat up her hair a little ruffled from lying in the bed.

"Hello?" L handed out the phone to Misa and she answered it questiongly.

"Misa?" Matsuda suddenly sounded happier at the sound of her voice.

"MATSUDA! OHHH!" Misa squealed back at him.

"Misa are you ok? Are they holding you captive?" L nodded and Misa knew it was time to act.

"Yes..!" Matsuda quietly replied something to her and she nodded. Then realised he couldn't see her and replied. "I will... thank you" L took the phone off of her and clicked the red button. Now all he had to do was waiting. But he needed a disguise. He looked fairly worried for a time then saw his mask beside him and put it on. His disguise was complete.

"Misa?" Misa looked rather confused, as usual. "Just be normal now." She smiled and walked back into the bedroom, she ran and jumped onto. L watched her. Her useable hips swaying as she ran. He was for some reason very hot. He rubbed his forehead and walked past the bedroom to the bathroom. Misa had fallen into a stopper; she was breathing heavily her head against the pillow she was face down on the bed, her right arm falling down to the floor. L washed his face with splashes of water and breathed. Looking over to her. He walked up to her picking her hand up and then letting it flop back down she grunted then looked back up. She saw L.

L looked wide eyed at her. She sat up and knelt on the bed so she was the same size as him. Turning her head sideways.

"L?"

"Ye..." She leaned in and kissed him. Her lips pressing against L's forcefully, L didn't pull her away. He had his hands down by his side not knowing what to do, then she smiled and moved her hands and lifted his, so he was hugging her back, pushing her forward against him. she slipped her tongue into his mouth, after licking his bottom lip, he had no idea what she was doing but returned this passionate kiss, she was rubbing his neck, his hands moved up to her hair, he ran his fingers through it slightly. It was soft and smelled sweet, like he liked everything.

But for some reason this didn't seem right, L was pushed onto the bed and Misa continued to kiss him, lifting his shirt off and unbuttoning her own, she lower her kisses and became very passionate with him.

L tried to say no but couldn't he didn't feel right, he felt slightly weakened. Was there something in that sugar?

"N...n" misa smiled up at him and evilly unbelted his jeans.

**Ohm! Don't worry the case is always the main priority within this storyline! So hope to see you again in the next chapter! Xx enjoy **


	4. Chapter 4

BANG

The door swung open and a group of helmeted men entered the hotel room,

"NO BODY MOVE!" Matsudas voice came from the one who had been pushed in first and was now lying on the floor, trying to refine him by kneeling up and pointing the gun widely, all the men were carrying guns, as if whoever had taken Misa was an armed officer. Matsuda seemed to notice none was answering him and the group of men lowered their guns looking around, they couldn't see anything none was around. But as Matsuda searched the room, he saw Misa. She was fast asleep on the bed only wearing her box shorts, Matsuda worriedly pocked her with the tip of his toe and she grunted rolling over exposing her chest. Matsuda blushed under his helmet and the men around him coughed awkwardly turning their heads, some just staring. Matsuda covered her over with a blanket and decided she was fine, whoever he had talked to certainly used her, left her maybe, just wanted her to...

"Oh..." L turned around sitting in his usual kneeled position upon the comfy spinning chair. His mask placed perfectly over his beautiful face. Matsuda looked surprisingly happy for a fleeting moment then pointed his gun at him returning to his usual 'police' manor he had picked up.

"Who are you? Why are you impersonating L?" L sighed and waved the other men away, they didn't move pointing their gun at his chest, and one was still staring over at Misa and had completely forgotten why he was there. Matsuda nodded to them and they slowly backed out into the corridor, the oblivious man being pulled along his comrade. The door shut quietly and there was a slight chatter from outside. L looked sideways at Matsuda.

"You don't believe it's me do you?"

"Of cores your not L, L is dead, I watched his body burn I know he is dead." L sighed. He would have to explain once again.

"There was a trap door underneath, once everyone had left I simply pressed a button and I was in safety, all you knew was that I was behind that curtain, you couldn't see me at all. Empty statement, you really should re think things sometimes Matsuda" Matsuda stood dumbfounded; he seemed ready to believe but then wanted proof. L lifted his mask and put it beside him on the table, where all his sweets were lined up ready for the day's work.

"L...L...why would you do that to everyone! We needed you! Light had us fooled for all those years afterward! We were stuck following kira all along and you knew that but you just stood there and watched us fail and be fooled!" L was ready for this.

"I needed to die, otherwise, you Matsuda, would not have acted so heroically at the end, which I have to say, I was impressed with" Matsuda smiled slightly L had successfully hit a good nerve with him which he wanted, it made his plan so much easier to work. "We need to work quickly I think I know whose doing this but I need your help to find them" L was right into business and Matsuda was ready to listen, finally.

"Misa...Misa..." the sound of her name woke Misa so gently that she felt she was still dreaming at first, L was standing beside the bed his hunched body over her whispering in her ear, she realised that he had first trying to wake her by nudging her with his head, which hadn't worked. She was a very heavy sleeper, having the ability to sleep was one thing L had never possessed but Misa was able to sleep through a group of men banging down the door. "I need you up and dressed you have to be ready before 7. Tonight" L really didn't understand that it didn't take women a whole day to get ready, it was only 8.30am, according to the alarm clock beside her. Misa smiled and looked up into those beautiful eyes, he was a handsome man, and how had Misa never seen that. L smiled slightly as she yawned, she was so much more tamer like this, cuter without her make-up and stupid voices.

"Ok L..."

L had done the right thing waking Misa up when he did, it took her a whole three hours to figure out what 'spy' clothes she should wear after boring Matsuda with 'does this look ok' or 'no wait I don't like this one but what you think anyway?' Matsudas response was constantly 'whatever you think suits' when Misa got annoyed with him and poked him, L provided him with sugar and he was soon saying 'wow Misa go try this, you look great!' Which pleased Misa and kept them both away from L, he was studying the routines of the men, this he had gotened from Matsuda.

They all seemed to visit the same bar at the different times but on the same day, a Friday night, this L found most interesting surely thirteen suited men would be suspicious. Then he saw the club that they were visiting, a high town club called 'Mist rumours' fitting, was the thought that ran through L's mind. If this is a place of interest for them, he would make it so for himself, he needed Misa to visit that club before it got busy to add cameras and mikes where she could. With Matsudas help of cores.

Time flied and L's brain worked hard on the new information, he loved new information it gave his brain time to divulge into some new adventure like plunging into new, untouched water, fresh and clear. He waited patiently for Misa though he didn't want to moan or argue as it wasn't in his nature to moan, but he was sharp with her. She noticed and eventually settled on a cat suit style dress, which clung to her exposing her chest a little as it was low down to her belly button, black heels and her hair down and curled, she would look nice to any normal, Horney, man. But L didn't like women who dressed like that, it made her look ill, she was so skinny in it and she seemed like she was trying to gain unwanted attention, but once again he decided not to argue, she might attack him again as she had down last night.

That thought still sent shivers down his spine, what had been wrong with him, he never wanted or liked that sort of thing, even seeing Light and Misa together made him feel sick, there was just so much, yucky smooshy lovey dovey stuff, which he never liked to see. He began to think of what he would be like to a woman, what he was looking for and realised, he didn't have a preference, he just had hates.

"I'm ready Matsuda!"

"Finally"

"What was that?"

"I mean GREAT come on Misa lets go before it teaming with men, dressed like that you'll differently make their eyes fall out" Misa smiled and as Matsuda walked out of the door she walked quickly up behind L and pushed his head to her chest, L could hear her heartbeat, it was steady. She obviously didn't feel anything for him, as he didn't for her.

"See you later L" she blew him a kiss and he didn't look around, now all he had to do was wait for the live link to the club. Which he was sure Misa wouldn't take long to do, not with Matsuda around. He then rethought, yes it would. He grabbed another sugar dummy and began sucking on it, enjoying the sweet taste as he swallowed.

**This is just the start people! Misa and L are on their way to find out who is behind these strange deaths! Keep reading and hope to see you in the next chapter –arigato- to everyone who reviewed this story so far. And I'm glad you're enjoying it **

**-never drink never smoke, diet all the time, die anyway, and enjoy life to the max! (That includes sweets!)-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think i like this chapter the most out of them al because it's a slight crossover of ... ah I'll let you find out, but its one of my favorate yaoi couples but don't worry if you don't like yaoi its only a flavour x Enjoy **

Misa moved in time to the music her small frame, dropping, turning and whirling entrancing those around her, all those years dancing in her pop videos were paying off. Matsuda trying awkwardly to dance like Misa but looking more like a farther dancing awkwardly with his daughter. Failing.

Despite the unwanted attention L's eyes were still able to see the events unfolding and these events greatly interested him. The 'boss' was wearing a white blazer and was talking intently to a black suited man opposite on a table close to where Misa and Matsuda were dancing. L was trying hard not to look at Matsuda as even with his cold heart he couldn't help but smile, Matsuda's dancing was much like his own, with no rhythm. He had noticed that the man seemed to be waiting for someone; he was looking at the door every now and then and was not paying much attention to the eyes of his men drawn to the dancing duo in front.

L's screens were showing many angles of the room and with a hit of a button L could tune into Matsuda's bug on his jacket which meant he could hear around where Matsuda was. This was a perfect way to hear the conversation around the man, there was only a slight chatter going on at the moment but L was sure there would be something going to happen soon.

And he was right.

"Where the hell is he?" The 'Boss' was obviously becoming impatient, he was waiting for someone and was getting edgy.

"I don't know but..." there was a slam and another man came into the club.

Eyes turned but the music didn't stop and even though Misa had stopped to stare she carried on dancing ignoring this distraction. Eyes soon returned to her swaying hips, Matsuda however seized his opportunity and stopped his embarrassment sit behind the 'boss' this gained more clearer sound for L.

"Yeah so what..." The newcomer was saying, his blonde hair flicked slightly as he removed his sunglasses to face the boss more clearly.

"you KILLED our men, do you think I'm just going to forget that?" The boss was surrounded by a group of tall black suited men, their anger obvious even through their emotionless faces.

"No...but i also remember you were going to kill me man" There was a shuffling of feet. These men knew what he was talking about. L was watching and waiting for the moment when all of this was going to be explained, Misa had started dancing with some random man, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"That had nothing to do with you, and i would just like to add..." He leaned in and whispered into the newcomer's ear Matsuda had to lean in slightly pretending to itch his leg where his small gun was hidden, "...you're not going to leave here alive, and then your man, he's next. Just as i planned, Kira's work is never done" Matsuad's eyes widened slightly as he heard the name 'kira' but he composed himself and straightened up.

"No...You're the ones who aren't going to survive, when you choice Kira, you don't choice Justice."

L's eyes widened he leaned closer the screen, but just slightly he knew nothing dramatic would happen, but it would soon.

The man laughed and stood back up readying himself to leave, he had obviously come for something though as he held out his hand and the boss stare at him laughing.

"You really don't expect me to hand over our plans do you? And you don't seriously expect me to let you go alive after you've done all of that." The men around him stood up and seemed to grab hold of their wastes, then L realised too late that they were guns. Matsuda was pushed forward by the great force which the newcomer ran through them, some fell to the floor the others didn't waste time and ran after him.

"GET HIM! DONT LET HIM GO..." the boss was shouting at the men on the floor, then he seemed to realise that his bag had gone, he had had a leather bag sitting next to him on the table, it had gone. Obviously taken by the now disappearing newcomer, leaving his sunglasses behind in his rush to the door.

He made it, just, with Matsuda behind with Misa who had stopped dancing and was running to try and help determined to hit someone with her high heel boot, she had taken it off as she had struggled to run one footed. They all reached the door and saw the newcomer running towards another man on a motorcycle. He climbed up onto the back and the men were about to shoot, but realised that it was too much of a public place so held their fire. They drove off but not before the newcomer had shown his affection for his saviour, kissing his helmet just before he placed his own over his head covering his face from Matsuda's view.

He waved as they rode away, their happiness obvious through the newcomers laughing and the other man joining in. Matsuda felt a slight disappointment he hadn't been able to get a look at his face but he was pretty sure he knew who it was.

**There we go I'm sure you can guess now who it is I hope you R and R and see you in chapter 6 very soon but i am sorry it has taken so long for this chapter been busy recently ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning this contains a yaoi flavour of romance 'ish' and also please excuse the shortness of this chapter it's a stepping stone in-between the next one, but sets the scene so enjoy it ^^ **

"Matsuda you complete, and utter, idiot!"

"...that's not what I was going to say at all Misa."

"Well staring at him and those screens wasn't getting your obvious point across, obviously enough for him!"

"I'm sorry L, I never meant to let them get away, and anyway I wouldn't have been able to Misa, why didn't you run after them?" Misa went quiet; she had tried to even thrown one of her favourite heels after them but it had missed by inches. L remained silent; he had seen something that had caught his eye. A man with brown spiked hair, sunglasses and a dark brown leather jacket was standing at the front desk talking to a uniformed woman, the woman after a while had pointed towards the shop to the left of the desk and the man turned to walk towards it. L's interest peaked.

"Misa, I need you to go to the shop"

"L! It's two in the morning! I'm not going out now." L sighed

"No I mean the hotels shop" Misa folded her arms crossed her legs and sat on the bed. Her skirt had lifted and smooth legs caught L's eyes making his heart skip he shook his head, rolling his eyes to stare at Matsuda.

"I know him" Matsuda hadn't been paying much attention to them, instead had been staring at the man by the shop. He was talking on a phone in the entrance; he seemed intent with his conversation oblivious to the mutterings of rich looking men and women who passed him. "He's the motorbike guy"

"I thought as much" L flicked his hair, "Matsuda go down and find out why he staying here, what room, who with and more just follow him, but don't give us away." L doubted Matsuda would but you could never know with these situations.

Down by the shop Matsuda pretended to be looking at a stack of shelves, which were lined with newly pressed books. All of which looked boring from their covers. Matsuda picked up one copy of '_steamy night in' _opening its cover and flicking through not noticing what he was reading listening into the man's conversation.

"..You would know...I don't know if they have any...no I haven't looked yet...ok then keep warm now, see you soon." He flicked the phone shut and replaced it into his back pocket. Matsuda had noticed he seemed to be talking softly, as though to a lover. This made sense. A flashback. –The two men kissing before they drove away- It made sense. They were both here, that part was easy to grasp. Matsuda had to now find out why. The man walked in and Matsuda regained consciousness and finally realised what he was staring at. Two women were engaged in a very passionate kiss upon the page he had opened. Topless and in a tight embrace. Matsuda's eyes widened. The man in passing looked over at him and smiled to himself. Matsuda quickly replaced the novel onto the shelf and walked backwards shaking his head, then remembered what he was doing and walked into the shop after the man.

He was down the 'pharmacy' isle; the shop was small but seemed to have pretty much anything you wanted. This was usual of a hotels shop. Including branded towels and hats. Matsuda intended to look at the paracetamole as if he was asked what he was looking at, if he was caught staring at the man; he was staring at pills to help with his head ache. He was so clever sometimes, so he thought.

The man didn't seem to have noticed him at all. Instead went about his business looking up and down the aisle, until he found what he was looking for. Matsuda tried to suppress a smile when he looked over. The man had picked up a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube. The man walked purposely towards the counter picking up a bottle of coke as he went. The woman asked no questions as she scanned the bar code and asked for the money. Matsuda followed him buying a bar of chocolate and water. The pills he didn't need any longer and he needed more energy.

The man walked up the stairs and Matsuda followed, he turned a corner and so did Matsuda. The man faced him, square in the eyes, a cold hard stare; he had been waiting for him behind the corner to confront Matsuda.

"Why are you following me?" The voice this time was harsher more to the point.

"I'm not I have a room this way" Matsuda said pointing beyond the corridor. The man laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you fancied me or something" He laughed and so did Matsuda granted more awkwardly that the mans. "Well..." the man moved in closer. "I can understand if you did" he bent down and kissed Matsuda on the lips, harshly and made Matsuda's knees bend. He pushed him to the floor and dropped the lobe as he bent down onto the floor. He ran a searching hand up matsuda's shirt and caressed him. Matsuda didn't like this and felt more awkward than he had ever felt. He kissed back feeling that if he didn't he might be caught but imagined it hard to be a woman he liked.

"Come to my room" The man winked down at him and pulled Matsuda to his feet. Dragging him along harshly until they reached his room. He pulled him in and locked the door. His smile widened and he called out.

"Mellow...get presentable. We have a guest!"

**Remember to R&R can't wait to hear your reviews see you in the next chapter, where the journeys only just begun ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohh remember Matsuda has just been 'taken' to Matt and Mello's room and Mello kissed him to try and make him believe that he 'fancied' him also that L and Misa have been locked in more than friendly embraces recently (not noticed turn back and read some more chapters! That was a good bit!) Also AT the present L is watching Matsuda's process on the many screens he possesses from the hotel room near Matt and Mello's what shall happen now...**

L was staring at the scene he was witnessing, Matsuda had been making out with the motorcyclist in the middle of the corridor! How could he do that on the job. He had never known that Matsuda had been interested in men, always being fascinated with Light sister, but now he knew. The man seemed to be excitedly half dragging Matsuda into his room and as L was able to turn to camera to face the room door, it shut.

"hmm.." was all the annoyance he showed.

"what's wrong now?" Misa padded over on her light feet and stared up at the screen he was fixated on "where's Matsuda gone to?" L rolled his eyes.

"He's been taken into that room by the man we were tailing...i don't know what for." He had an idea but he wasn't going to share it instead he shook it off and turned to Misa, trying to think how he could get in there. Misa had tied her hair up in a bun, it made her look older, more sophisticated. L preferred it like this, she wasn't so child like and irresponsible looking. A guilty feeling began up again in the pit of his stomach and a small monster like growl seemed to emanate from it. Misa stared at him.

"Your hungry?" He stared back he was never hungry he had enough sweets throughout the day, he never needed anything else, why was he suddenly hungry. He grabbed a handful of gummy bears from the dish beside his chair and began to nibble them. His feet up on the chair in his usual position. "...obviously you are then" she smiled slightly and then grabbed a handful herself. L couldn't help getting hot again as she leant over him to get them her sweet perfume making him want to burry his face in her and never come out but he resisted remembering that guilty feeling he had felt that time.

"Misa?" Misa looked round at him smiling that same evil smile. "..I know what you did before...you drugged me, my sugar was sweeter than usual you made me complacent to you and you knew that. That's a crime." He was talking in his usual bored expressionless voice but there was just a hint of hurt in there.

"...It seems to be the only way i can get guys to want me." He said pouting which didn't suit her current look. "..light never used to do anything to me, not unless i slipped something in his tea to make him have to want me." She sounded a very upset for a moment, as she said lights name, it obviously still hurt to think about him but he was dead and L didn't see no reason to mourn him, he was the biggest killer of their time still and L could not forgive him for that. However throughout the case L had known it was Light, he had simply hoped that he wasn't Kira because he had finally felt like he had a ...friend? If that was the word. But instead an enemy. L stared at her coldly.

"then why did you use it on me?" He asked staring at her

"L...i didn't give you much i gave you half a spoon full which meant you could have pushed away you could have said no. You would have just been hot." L's eyes widened momentarily. Misa smiled. "..i saw the way you look at me, the way you seem t want to be near me, you breathe deeper when your around me as though your savouring everything about me..." L shook his head and returned to staring at the non moving door. "..L..?" L turned as Misa turned her face right against his her nose touching his. L closed his eyes trying to resist. "...Kiss me L..." She leaned closer so her lips where whispering the command to his own, inches away just a kiss away. "...you know you want to.." she smiled and whispered it again. L couldn't take it anymore he couldn't resist. He leaned and placed his own lips on top of her's. Kissing her she smiled as he did and kissed him back breathing in through her nose and entering his mouth . This time L returned her tongue and they entwined as she slowly stood up, L reluctantly following. Their Mouth locked in passion and their minds blacked from the current events. Misa leaned back onto the bed and L leaned over her he lowered his kisses down her chest to where her perfume had been sprayed in-between her cleavage. He leaned in and buried his face there breathing heavily. Misa laughed slightly and her chest heaved and relaxed, she was increasing in temperature as well and her body seemed to long for L's touch. L moved his body against hers separating her legs with his own and slowly lifted up her top to reveal her chest more. He then unhooked her bra and revealed his own toned chest. They locked again against each other and passion seemed to emanate from their finger tips, L's hands were moving down and around Misa's body and Misa were returning this exploration with her own fair hands. She was enjoying L's passion it seemed to be a volcano erupting as he had tried to cordon off this part of his life for so long but now he couldn't any longer. Misa moaned and looked up at L as often as she could, he was so handsome like this, his hair a mess and his eyes ablaze with lust, and who was she to deny that, she would let him in just as much as he wanted. She smiled as he closed his eyes again to kiss her. She really did enjoy those kisses as did L. What was happening here? After so long a feud between one another they were making love?

Matsuda was dragged into the room and then his hands and body tied his mouth muffled and thrown impassiently into the bath. Mello shut the door smirking behind him and all that Matsuda had seen was the inside of the hotel room much like their own and the motorcyclist. Who had he been talking to before?


End file.
